1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, a transmission system which combines these, and a transmission and reception method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, a transmission system combining these which can transmit and receive data without data interruptions in a wireless environment in which interference exists, and a transmission and reception method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless environment provides greater convenience than a cable environment since installation and movement in the wireless environment are easy and space restrictions are less severe. However, since there are diverse forms of wave interferences in a wireless environment, the transmission quality of each channel may fluidly change according to the presence or absence of interference and the strength or weakness of the interference.
Interference generally occurs due to conflicts with other devices which use the same frequency band, and also may occur due to regulation standards such as Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS) which allocates use permission by radar according to priority. In the latter case, not only does the transmission quality deteriorate, but a channel used to transmit data must also be emptied.
When radar interference occurs while a user is receiving data, the data cannot be continuously provided to the user. Such a problem increases when the data are image data, audio data, or broadcast data to be transmitted in real time.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to provide the user with data without data interruptions when interference occurs due to conflicts between devices or regulation standards.